(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hot air generator retainer in a hair dryer, and more particularly to a hollow “H” shape frame to conceal cord connection in conjunction with the stack of hot air generation device to achieve design purposes of being compact, practical, and attractive.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A hair dryer operating on non-resistance wire of the prior art is essentially comprised of ceramic hot air generation device as the main portion of the hair dryer for generating hot air, such as the “Hair Dryer with IR” taught in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 355947. The hair dryer with IR is comprised of a barrel and a fan housing adapted with air inlet grill containing hot air generator and fan installed in a retainer comprised of plates alternatively arranged to retain the hot air generator, and the hot air generator is conducted by contacting the conducting silicon provided at both ends of the hot air generator while the cool air sucked into externally passing the hot air generator through the fan increase the temperature of the air. More particularly, it addresses that the entire hot air generation device is made of ceramic material that emits infrared light. The assembly is completed in the fashion of loading since the hot air generator is provided in the body and the body is prefabricated into a barrel. However, the material selected for the frame must be capable of withstanding high temperature and functioning as an insulator due to that the hot air generator related to a coating of conduction film is vulnerable to be damaged by contact and that the active hot air generator is at extremely high temperature. Otherwise, the hair dryer is exposed to electric shock. Furthermore, with the absence of a conventional resistance wire for voltage drop, a heavier AC motor is used instead resulting in a heavier hair dryer. The integrated barrel causes higher production cost and the assembly process and the positioning are comparatively difficult as the set of the hot air generation device is alternatively stacked to one another. All these make the hair dryer in use a burden for the user to hold.